CuredPinkDigigirls
by DChan1
Summary: A cross between Dragon Pinkand Digimon. Just say that the cursed panties aren't good.
1. Default Chapter

Cursed Pink!  
By D-Chan  
AN: Digimon/Dragon Pink crossover  
Rated PG-13  
  
Izzy couldn't help but trail behind again seeing how he couldn't see past the large stack of boxes and bags. He heard D-Chan idoly whistling infront of him. Izzy barely saw the cute big busted girl and her boyfriend walk by. Must have missed the cat, he told himself when he felt a slim tail hit his pant leg. What he failed to notice was that the girl droped a zebra suit into a bag he was carring.  
Izzy groaned as he was dragged though another long 'Look at what I bought' session. D-Chan giggled showing of another dress she had bought. He had stopped looking and was just nodding his head when she said something. "Um... Thats strange... I don't remember buying this. Izzy what do you think?" She said walking out in a amazon looking zebra striped dress. She didn't have enough bust to fill the top which left her running around in a red shirt and the matching zebra loining clothe and underwear.   
After a while Izzy noticed something strange. "Is it just me or are you getting thiner?" D-Chan turned to the mirror rolling her hands down her side. "AH! Look at this!" She squealed turning around revealing her impossible thin hip and stomach, "I'm thinner than a CAT!!!!" She changed her clothes again. Izzy started to drool as he saw another change in her, "Wow..." She looked at herself again, "AH! If this keeps going on I won't have bras big enough for THESE!"   
Izzy couldn't help but look at the old fashions change screen. He watched her take off all her clothes. This time he didn't notice the change. "AAHHHH!!! IZZY HELP ME!" D-Chan screamed. Izzy ran to her only to see her hidding as best she could behind a small towel, "What's the problem D-Chan?" She glared, "I have A TAIL!" He smiled at her cute display, "Yeah right and in a second you're gonna grow big cat ears?" "SHUT UP YOU'RE GONNA JINX ME!" She screamed throwing the towel at him. When he pulled it off his face he saw long black fur covered ears sticking out of D-Chan's black highlighted brown hair. Her long black tail waved behind her.   
D-Chan watched as Izzy got a nose bleed and passed out.   
*****************  
"Come on! We have to find you something to wear!" Izzy shouted looking at Kari and Mimi. "What's the big deal. Why can't she wear her own clothes?" Kari said. "Because they don't look good?" Mimi guessed. Izzy rolled his eyes, "Air head." "Izzy I'm half naked this isn't funny! I can't go shopping like this!" D-Chan said coming out of the room in the zebra suit that she had mysterious received. (But we know the secret!)  
Kari gasped wide eyed at the D-Chan. Mimi couldn't see a difference. Izzy thought, Gee don't have to worry about her not fitting into the top... Now it's perfect. "Look I'll give you a jacket just don't swing your tail around like some headlight." Izzy said helping her put on his wide breaker. "What about my head! I look like a walking yeild sign!" Kari giggled, "You're right your head does kinda look like a tilted square." D-Chan growl, "RREEEOAAAYYYHHH!" She screamed jumping on Kari knocking her down. "EWWW! This tail clashs with the suit take it off!" Mimi said processing to pull on the VERY attached limb. "No! Mimi stop it!" Izzy gasped.   
*****************  
"Thankx alot Mimi! AH! SLOW DOWN!" D-Chan screamed as they hit a bump send her off the seat and back down on her VERY sore butt. After a while of bumps and inconvent stops they finally made it to the clothes store. "Kat hey!" D-Chan squealed running to the cashier. "D-Chan he- OH MY GOD! What happened to you!" Kat said noticing the immedate change in size, "Their HUGE!" Customers turned to look at all the hub bub. D-Chan had squatted so close to the floor she was laying down. "D... Get up your making more of a scene with that tail up in the air..." Izzy said helping her up.   
"Okay tell me what you think Matt!" Kat said pulling her boyfriend into the storage room, "I mean isn't that the strangest thing you have EVER seen?!" Matt looked apon the cat girl in awe. Matt grinned, "You really want to know what I think," Kat nodded, "I think she doesn't need to be wearing anything." Izzy shot a glare at Matt, "Excuse me this is my friend your talking about!" Matt smiled, "She's not your girlfriend so I wouldn't say anything... Like the old saying says, 'I can look but I can't touch.'"   
D-Chan was already looking for something else, "Well what do you think of this?!" She smiled pulling up a uniform looking dress. Matt grinned again, "Well if the skirt gets shorter kitty girl it will be prefect." D-Chan gasped, "If it gets any shorter I won't be wearing a skirt!!!" Matt laughed, "You're to much... Thats what I meant." D-Chan turned red with anger, "Matt you forgot you have a girlfriend... You should be talking to Izzy privatly or not at all If I was dating I wouldn't want my boyfriend saying that!" Matt shruged, "What Kat knows makes her understand me more... besides telling Izzy all this stuff in private he would probably deck me."   
Kat looked around at all the clothes that D-Chan had thrown all over the place. A pair of zebra underwear caught her eyes, "Um... I wonder what Matt would think of these?"   
*3hours later*  
D-Chan and Kat were still looking throw piles of clothes were big enough on top and skirt that didn't raise to high with their tails. Izzy and Matt watched as the girl threw clothes everwhere. "You know what Izzy?" Matt said. Izzy grumbled, "What... you better not talk about D-Chan anymore." Matt rolled his eyes, "Geez... I was just joking... what I was gonna say is don't you think both of them look cuter?" Izzy pondered for a moment, "Yeah you're right now I have my own D-Chan Neko!" Matt raised a brow, "I have MY OWN Kat Neko you have a Friend D-Chan neko... She's not YOURS but she's your friend." Izzy slumped in his seat, "Shut up."   
"So what do you think Matt?" Neko Kat smiled. Matt scooped out Neko Kat in her cheerleader imitation dress. He gave a devishish grin, "You bringin that home with you?" Neko Kat turned bright red, "MATT!" They all walked outside in the park. Izzy tried time and time again to talk to Neko D-Chan but she would turn around or walk in the other direction. "Kat..." Izzy said. "Can you talk to D?" Kat raised a brow, "D? Since when do you call her that... OH! Hehehe don't worry I'll fix everything."   
Izzy watched as Neko Kat snuck around a tree and behind where Neko D-Chan was sitting on a bench. She hide behind the bench. Izzy watched as Neko Kat's white tail waved in the air and tapped Neko D-Chan on the shoulder. She spun around to see nothing. Neko Kat processed to tap the other arm. After about the third time Neko D-Chan bent down and looked between her legs. She was so shock at finding Neko Kat that she rolled right off the bench. Neko Kat jumped up laughing.   
Loud screams erupted. Matt was laughing one second and running wided eyed for Neko Kat. All Izzy had seen was Neko D-Chan jumping over the bench visously and knock over Neko Kat. Izzy had acted a bit slower but finally found Neko Kat and D-Chan back to back crying. Matt was bent over something. "What's the problem..." Izzy said. Matt looked up angily, "Two punk kids thought it would be a nice trick to try and catch a squirell with a foot trap. Matt turned around and glare at the two boys behind him. "Why are you even trying that should have cut their tail off!" Izzy argued thinking of the force it would have. "Thankx to D-Chan it didn't... NOW HELP ME GET THIS OFF!" Matt shouted in no mood for Izzy to stand around like a stupid teenager.   
Izzy bent down to take a look at the problem, "My God! How did you get your hand stuck in that!" Neko D-Chan cried more as Matt's hand slipped from the trap crashing it back down on her hand again. Neko Kat was already trying to nurse their injuried tails back to heath. "Hey guys look! I celled Joe and asked him to come." Matt jumped up and visouly commanded Joe, "YOU FIX THE TAILS OR I'll CUT YOUR'S OFF!" Joe was already working to patching up the Neko's tails when Izzy finally firgure out the problem. "Ok Matt I'll press this while you pull... one two three!"   
Neko D-Chan pulled her bloody hand from the trap. Joe looked at Neko D-Chan's hand, "Okay this one will be somework. Here let me see." He said touching her hand. "REEEAAAAYYYYHHHHH!" She screamed jumping back ready to pounce only to fall on her injuried hand from the jump.   
Izzy couldn't help but love the position he was in but he said nothing about it. Joe didn't argue with what he did but there was no way he could put a bandage on her without her beable to grip something for the pain. He squeezed her hand gently again. She gave a loud scream against Izzy's neck as her legs wrapped tighter around him.   
Matt looked at the scene, "Ask her!" He mouthed at Izzy. He shook his head surpressing a moan as Neko D-Chan used him as a squeeze cushion again. Matt laughed boy if that was Kat I would love being in his position. He thought, Having Kat's legs wrapping around my waist. Um.... Her tail wrapping around my thigh like D-Chan's doing now. Having her push her body closer to mine. Oh... that would be heaven!  
"So... how did you get your hand stuck in the trap?" Izzy asked Neko D-Chan. She looked at the bandage, "Hehehe.... It's kinda funny Kat and I were rolling around trying to get each others tail... I reached for hers only to get my hand stuck in the trap... our tails got it to but not as bad... we managed to slip them out because my hand..." Izzy looked at her as she grew silent again. They were almost to the hospital and he still didn't know why she was mad at him. "Hey... my little Neko whats wrong?" He said touching her shoulder.   
She turned a deep shade of red, "Your Neko?" Izzy shook his head, "Er no sorry just confused you with my cat." "Izzy you don't have a cat... what's that sound..." Izzy felt himself start to sweat as he failed to come up with a suitable ecuse to feed to his curious kitten. She put her uninjuried hand against Izzy's chest. He jumped in surprize but recomposed himself.  
"Um... Your heart sound like... Well I can't say but it's racing... what for?" Neko D-Chan said as she laid her head against his chest.   
*************  
Joe slide open the back door to the van only to see Izzy craddling the sleeping Neko D-Chan. Her long black tail was around his neck caressing his chest. Izzy looked up and blushed, "She just was so tired all of a sudden." "So Izzy... Matt tells me you have something for this little cat..." Joe said helping Izzy carry D-Chan out. Izzy nodded, "Yeah I kinda do... She's just so lovable." Joe looked down as he notice a smile slide across the girls face, she wasn't asleep.  
"Well there you go... you hand shouldn't hurt as much D-Chan. As for the dozes... I'm only going to give you alittle no tell how fast you heal..." Joe said looking at her tail waving in the air. Izzy smiled, "So where you in for tonight?" Neko D-Chan frowned, "I can't go to my mom like this not on her anniversery... I'll have to stay at someone elses house... yours okay?" Izzy could say anything. This was all that he had ever wanted but now that he was presented with it he wasn't so sure. Joe spoke for him, "Izzy the only one who can sand a cat other then Matt but Kat's staying with him the night... I have alergees ya know!"   
************  
"Izzy... I want to tell you something." Neko D-Chan said looking at him seriously. "Sure what?" She looked away, "You wouldn't mind having a cat for a girlfriend would you?" Izzy thought about it for a moment, "Well... I don't know my neko... I guess if I didn't tell anyone I had met a cat from the moon that could talk and wanted to go out with me I wouldn't mind... why do you ask that?" Izzy looked at his Neko who was rubbing her hand rapidly as she stared at the floor. "Because I like you..."   
Izzy smiled as he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. She gasped as she pounced him to the floor. "Oh Izzy! I'm so happy." Izzy laughed, "Well we won't be able to go out..." She pushed him down, "WHY!?" He smiled, "Because if you keep doing that I'm bond to get a shorter life spend then most men too." She giggled hugging him tight.   
  
So what do you think?  
D-Chan 


	2. Cursed Pink 2

Valentine's Surprize.  
By D-Chan  
Rated-NC-17  
  
Day before Valentines  
Izzy looked at Matt walking away from the Nekos. "Hey Matt!!!I need to talk to you." Matt nearly fell over being surprised by Izzy. "Hey Izz... what's up..." Izzy kicked his feet around, "Seeing is how all the girls like you... and how I already know you and Kat are a perment item and you know about these things..." Matt growled, "Just get to it!" Izzy gasped, "I... tell me how to seduce D-Chan!" Matt grinned.  
D-Chan was all hyper trying to find something Izzy would like. She looked at all the computer equipment in awe. Kat grinned, "SO! What are you going to get lover boy?!" D-Chan frowned, "We're not that close... Hes just my honeybun..." D-Chan said curling her tail under her skirt and around her waist. Kat sighed, "Sorry... I didn't mean to rub Matt and mine closen with Izzy and your relationship."   
D-Chan picked up a DVD driver and looked at the price, "This isn't to expensive is it?" Kat looked into D-Chan's purse, "You can buy about five or six of those with the money you have... get it... he'll like it I know." D-Chan bought the 48.00 DVD driver and continued to talk, "Sometimes I think it's because those damned curse panties of Torajima that Izzy doesn't get any closer to me..."  
Kat groaned, "Look it isn't that much of a pain in the butt to go out with Izzy... dump him!" D-Chan looked around for something else to buy, "I love him... I can't besides... I'm half cat.. He's the only who would love me." Kat ponder,"Think about this... If you were fully human and you loved him this much and it hurt you this much... Would you dump him?" D-Chan looked at the floor, "Yes."   
Izzy knew she would be at this computer convention buying him things so he didn't buy anything to update his computer no matter how much the urge got. He was even looking around only for her. "Do it tonight... Don't chicken out."He told himself trying to remember everything Matt had told him. He saw two tail dragging on the floor. He chased after them already seeing their heads. Kat pulled harsely on D-Chan's shoulder stopping them. Izzy was about open his mouth to talk when he heard, "Would you dump him?" "Yes." D-Chan turned around to face him.  
D-Chan nearly fell over when she saw Izzy standing behind them, "Izzy!" She quickly hide the two boxes of updates she had bought him. "Hi... what are you doing here?"He was trying desperatly trying to choke out words she could see that. "What's wrong?" She asked reaching out to touch his face. A sob broke free from his mouth as he dashed off not even letting D-Chan touch his face.  
Valetine Day  
Izzy walked back and forth infront of his phone,"Izzy honey! Me and your father are going out and won't be coming back till tommorow. Will you be alright..." Izzy's mother called from the door. Izzy didn't answer he just nodded with a fake smile. The door slammed shut leaving Izzy to stand and stare at a closed door. "So now I can update my computer... I have all the time in the world." He said to himself. He was making his way to his room when the phone ran. "Hello?" He said.   
"I-Izzy can I come over?" D-Chan's voice ran out over the phone. "I... No... I don't want you over." He said. He heard her voice croak at his reply. He thought to himself, No this would be the time I open my mouth to reply 'I'm so sorry! Forgive me!' Not this time.  
"Alright I'll let you go..." D-Chan said hanging up. Izzy smiled at his victory. Sometimes didn't feel right though but he ignored it. Mimi knocked on the door. "This should make Joe jealious. He should have never dumped me." Mimi said thinking about D-Chan and how she cried to Mimi about what Izzy said. Izzy opened the door. She looked him over. He must have been taking a napped for he was dressed in a long orange shirt that hung around his thighs. She pushed him in knowing D-Chan would be there soon.   
D-Chan opened the door with the key she got from Izzy. She opened the door placing the heavy valentine gifts in the hallway. She heard gentle moans coming from the livingroom. Her tears were dry but her eyes were blood shot. She walked closer to the sounds coming from the room. She turned the corner to see Mimi only wearing her skirt and shoes. Her naked body was hugging Izzy's thighs as she sucked hungrily on his penis.  
Izzy let out servel more moans before collasping infront of Mimi. Izzy laid some more kisses on Mimi's naked shoulder before noticing D-Chan was standing there. He jumped up lettig his orange shirt fall over his white cover thighs. "D-Chan! I told you I don't want you over!" D-Chan tried to hold back the tears but failed, "I just wanted to give you your valentines present... I'll just go now..." She ran out of the door crying uncontrolably.   
Izzy felt strange and reconized it as pain. Forget her! He thought to himself. You have Mimi now. Even if you still want D-Chan... Mimi slipped her bra and shirt back on, "See ya later Izzy boy! Thankx for the kick that should make Joe jealious." Izzy's mouth nearly fell off, "Just what are you saying?" She laughed, " What did you really think I liked you?"   
"Hello?" Izzy said into the phone. "Izzy..." D-Chan's hoarse voice came back. "Yeah... I just wanted to say I'm sorry... And I want you to come over so we can patch things up." D-Chan wouldn't let him get to her, "I'm sorry Izzy... I can't we need to give it time... I've got to go now..." Izzy heard two loud shouts come through the phone, "D-CHAN! Come on!"Matt "Yeah we gotta get going to the movies!!" Kat. "Oh... I see you have someone else to hang out with... what about me?!" D-Chan giggled, "Well if you get lonly..."Izzy smiled here it comes.. she'll come right back to me,"you get another head from Mimi! I'm sure she'll be happy to comply! Just one question? Why! Why did you cheat on me!!!"  
Izzy sighed, "Because you were going to dump me!" She laughed gently, "You didn't ever bother to ask me if I really was?" Izzy sneared, "Yeah if I really had a problem with our relationship I would come to you?! As if!" D-Chan groaned, "Izzy I don't know if your still dizzy from Mimi's wimpy half ass attempt to pleasure you but you always come to me if you have a problem... I on the other hand NEVER come to you... I have grown acustom to the way of a cat! I run away to lick my wound but I always come back... But I learn from my experiance and don't repeat the same mistake!"  
Izzy was going to hastly reply when he heard her hang up. He thought about it and began to cry. He had done it all wrong! He had taken the situation all wrong and had ruined his relationship in the process. "God! What have I done... please help me... I need her so bad!" He cried.  
October the same year  
Izzy laughed as she put up a cute clown face on the bright light. "Alright! Your turn." She said pulling all the plastic bulds loose. He didn't know what to put, "No fair! we've been playing this for an hour! Give me a break! I can't thinik of anything." He looked up at D-Chan's bright eyes, "Alright... You might like this one..." He hastly put the bulds in looking at her tail wag letting him know she was pondering what he was writting.  
He swung the board around only to be awarded with a frown. She flicked off the light, "Not funny!" He stared at the words and felt his heart sink, "You're remembering me and her aren't you... can't you put that behind you... I already have..." She laughed, "You would...you got pleasure from it! I got pain... pain is always harder to forget." He frowned, "Why can't you understand that I didn't mean for that to happen!"   
She walked out the door, "Because you enjoied it! I mean for crying out loud! Mimi got it from you and you don't even love her." Izzy growled thinking before we never argued this much! Now we're always ready to kill the other. "Shut up!" She turned around quickly, "What?" "I said shut up!" Izzy shouted. She slapped him, "What is it that you can't stand about me?!" Izzy lashed out pushing her up against the counter, "I can't stand that I can't have you!" She looked at him, "What? I don't understand." He lower his voice to a husky groan, "I can't stand that I sleep in bed alone. I can't stand that everytime I see myself sliding my hot hard dripping cock into you that it's just a dream. I can't stand it! Don't you get it?! I love you so much it's dangerious."  
She was panting now trying to ignore his soft moans as he rubbed his body hard against hers. She closed her eyes as Izzy's hand roamed over her. Within seconds her dress was on the floor as Izzy's pulled her arms behind her. He snapped loose her bra pushing it down her arms. His loose hand molded her breast. He closed his eyes as the burning feeling grew in his pants.   
She cried out in delight as Izzy's finger slid down into her panties and pushed it's way into her sex. "Izzy please no!" She sobbed trying not to fall for him. "NO! I'm going throught with this! You're gonna know how much I want you! You were asking for this!" He growl slamming his mouth against hers. She gave a soft groan as she reached her peak. Her body shook with pleasure.   
He smiled thinking, Finally maybe she'll understand... she'll see I love her. She began to cry, "Izzy! Why did you have to do this! I... I'm sorry I have to tell someone." Izzy jerked back ,"Tell who what?!" She pushed herself away from him, "I'm going to tell my parents... I'm going to tell them you sexuall abuse me." Izzy's stomach lurked, "BUT! That's not true! I love you for crying out loud!!!!" D-Chan was gathering her stuff, "Izzy your not the same person you were... You think you get whatever you want... I'm sorry I even told you I don't want you to do that... You didn't listen..."  
Izzy counldn't believe what he was hearing, "I... Alright... If thats what you want to do. Do it. I'll do anything for you to see that I do care... and jail for a few years won't be so bad." D-Chan couldn't believe her ears, "I'm sorry you think you're going to jail your only a juvie! For crying out loud!" (I don't know when Izzy's birthday is.) Izzy laughed, "You forgot my birthday's in a week. By the time the trail rolls around... I'll be eighteen."   
D-Chan wouldn't let Izzy touch her as he drove her home. "What are you going to do?" He asked. She gently shrugged, "I'm not sure... maybe tell my parents I no longer want to see you..." Izzy put on the brakes, "What happened?! Why don't you love me anymore?!" D-Chan started to cry, "I do love you Izzy! I want you so bad! Yes I wanted what you did to me in the kicthen! I don't want you to go to jail! I want to marry you! I want to have your children! I want you so much but... seeing you with Mimi that time was terrible! It hurt so much and it still does and it makes me want to hate you but... I can't."   
His mouth was already on hers before she knew what was happening. "I love you..." He uttered the moment he let his mouth free. He uttered it again and again as his mouth made his way down her neck. "I love you too..." She uttered closing her eyes as he opened her shirt. "Izzy... No." She panted. He looked up pledingly. "Not in the car..." She giggled pushing in his big bottom lip. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her mother, "Yeah hey it's D-Chan... where are you?!" Izzy stared at her as she nodded her head, "Oh... You won't be back home till next week... Oh.. I'm going to be very sad till then... but I have to go... I love you too! Bye... Yes I'll call you! Promise! Bye!"   
Izzy drove like a madman to D-Chan's house knowing his parents were already back from the store at his house. "D-Chan." He said. She looked at him, "What?" "Do you have condoms at your house?" She turned bright red, "Actually I know where my parents hide theirs... but we'd have to replace them later or I'll get in big trouble." Izzy smiled, "Did you learn anything... the only one who will be introuble is me... because I won't be able to look at Hentai anymore without have a dirty concious!" D-Chan gasped, "IZZY!"  
She was screaming as she ran up the driveway trying to get away from Izzy before he could catch her. "Ah! Izzy! NO don't!" She screamed as he caught her buring his face into her neck. She began to moaned as she tried desperatly to open the door.   
She grabbed Izzy quickly by his balls throwing him off guard. She dashed into the house followed by Izzy who took a extra minute to close the door. He turned around to see no one. He heard gentle stomps ups the stairs. "I'm coming D-Chan you had better hide!!!" Izzy laughed.   
She was trying to stop panting as she listened for Izzy to come up the stairs. "D-Chan?" She heard him cry. She felt her body shiver at the horny sound in his voice. She couldn't help it she had to see him the anticaption was to much. She walked out into the hallway looking for him but only found the windows covered and the lights off. "Izzy... help I'm scared where are you?!" She said truly meaning it. She heard him bethind her. She could hear him whisper to her that it was just him.   
"Izzy... Please do something... arousing..." She asked. Izzy smiled recalling everything Matt had told him months ago on hold to seduce his kitty girlfriend. He gave a low moan into her small ear. She shivered letting her tail wrap around his thigh. "Is that arousing enough... or do I have to cover you in sugar... and lick it off?" She gave a snicker, "Izzy! Come on that is hardly something you could do."   
Izzy smiled, "I think wrapping you in yarn and sleeping with you would be easier." D-Chan squealed as a peice of yarn twinged and wrapped itself around her. Within seconds Izzy had her tied up to where she couldn't move. "You couldn't possibly sleep with me with my clothes on!!!" He smiled, "They won't be on you long!" She found herself laid on her bed naked tied up in yarn. Izzy smiled looked down at his cute naked kitty girl.   
D-Chan was confused when Izzy rolled her over and crawled on her. "What are you doing Izzy?" She asked. "Well... since I can't exzactly make love to you without a condom and not get you pregenant I'm going to go up the back." The idea sounded down right discussing to her, "No... I'll go get a cond-AH!" She screamed as Izzy pushed himself in forcefully.  
Her body jerked up to Izzy's delight. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder holding her up. "Izzy... Please... this just doesn't seem right." He frowned trying to get her use to the ways of sex, "But it will feel right if it doesn't... I'll never do it again..." She tried to see him over her shoulder, "Promise?" He nodded.   
She felt his hard throbbing cock drip inside her but she just couldn't seem to get up. "What's wrong?" He asked. She didn't want to spoil his good hard on. "Nothing... Really... come on get to it." "Your not ready... I can feel it..." Izzy didn't want to resort to what Matt had told him on how to get the kitty horny when she wasn't turned on.   
D-Chan felt Izzy gather up her hair pulling it back forcing her to look at him. His hand snaked his way around her front holding her breast. "I can't turn you on can I... Why?" He said rolling his mouth onto hers. She looked up in shock as he rolled his other hand down into her sex. "Ah... You're turned on now aren't you?" He said rubbing her roughly. She nodded rapidly moving back and forth on his hand.   
D-Chan could see them right now. Izzy pushing his hips forward and her pushing hers back forcing his cock deeper into her. She could see her weak small tied up hands guiding his hand deeper into her sex.  
"Um... I'm coming D-Chan... take me all in." Izzy moaned. D-Chan turned bright red with pleasure as she felt her body clamp down on Izzy as his white seed shot into her.  
*Week Later*   
D-Chan looked over her room making sure no mark was left behind. "Don't worry D... It's all gone... and we replaced the ones we used." Izzy said rubbing her shoulder. She just sighed, "It's not that Izzy... I'm just so sad that we can't have more time together... It just wasn't enough I don't think I've been able to tell you I Love You enough..."  
Izzy smiled, "I'll do it for you... I love you," He kissed her, "I love you," He held her tight kissing her more, "I love you." He smiled as he lead her down to the stairs to answer the door, "Is that enough?" She pecked him on the lips as she opened the door. Her mother looked at her in surprize, "D-Chan... Dear? What's this boy doing here?" D-Chan turned bright red. She knew it wasn't a problem to lie... but what did she want to say, History study buddy? Guy Friend? Boy Scout? Good Friend? Sex toy? "He's a digidestined." Her mother smiled as she shook his hand embracingly, "Oh! I've hear so much about you Digidestined... You kids do nothing wrong..." Izzy looked over her mother's shoulder saying, "I'm guilty... Why does she think I'm a saint?"   
D-Chan just smiled trying to pry her excited mother off Izzy. "Actually Mom... He's my boyfriend." Izzy looked at her with wide eyes. Her mother jumped up hysterically, "REALLY!? OH WOW!"   
  
So? R/R  
D-Chan 


	3. Cursed Pink 3

Coming Back  
By: D-Chan  
Rated=R  
  
Matt promised Neko Kat he would be right back. He had to pick up Palomon from Mimi's place to visit Gabumon. He laughed to himself as he went up in the elevator, "Hehe... Horny little Digimon they are." He sighed thinking about what Izzy had stated. 'Matt I've already proposed to D-Chan. You and Kat have a longer history why havn't you proposed?' Matt remembered his reply, 'I'm just not ready...' 'You just don't want to marry a cat!' Why was Izzy so right!  
He swung open the door. "Hello?" He walked into the darkroom only to see the green digimon shivering in the livingroom. He walked over and reached out to touch her on the shoulder, "NO Mimi you rapist! Get away!" Palomon cried doing her poison ivy attack on him.   
Matt screamed tumbling back blind. "Matt!" Palomon cried, "Leave now before she knows you've been here!" "PALOMON! YOU LITTLE SLUT WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!" Mimi's scream ran out. Matt was scared at the tone in her voice. He ran for where he thought the door was but the poison took it's toll faster then it ever had before.  
"Look he's waking up!" Kat's voice rang out. Matt opened his eyes to the sight Izzy and D-Chan hugging looking at him. Kat threw her body on him from the side where he couldn't see. "Kat! What's wrong... I can't see from my right eye!!" Kat teared out everything so fast, "Palomon didn't mean it! She didn't mean to do it! Don't be mad at her! You'll see again soon... It will be about a month maybe... I promise!" Matt spoke without thinking, "It was Mimi! Mimi did something to Pa-" Matt shut up when he saw Mimi walk from behind of Kat where I couldn't see.  
Mimi wasn't please that things had got out of hand. She'd have to kill them... kill them all they would tarnish her prefect record... Joe could shut up so could Palomon when she was beat enough but not Matt... He had to much free will and everyone who just heard him is gonna die...   
"What?" Kat said reaching for my hand. "Yeah... Matt what were you going to say... Oh.. I called the hopsital for you if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be able to see..." Matt didn't like that smile that she gave him. "Oh... I have to thank you for that Mimi." He said lieing through his teeth he would never thank her for another thing.  
Later then night when Matt was asleep Mimi tied him to the bed and pulled out the needle. She stuck it into Matt's bag letting the poison flow into his blood. She pulled the needle free and gave a small laugh waking Matt in the process. "What did you do?" He asked. She just smiled, "Hope you don't mind having rat poison, soap, sugar, pepper, and a few other house hold cooking supplies in your blood." Matt turned white but couldn't wipe the smile off his face, "I know I'm going to die... but really Mimi couldn't you just have use something more... intellegent? I... Oh... there goes the soap... Least I can't complain about dieing dirty..."   
Mimi couldn't believe what she was hearing! She wanted him to cry and pled for life! This wasn't what she had planned. His heart rate began to get abnormal... Time to split. She thought walking out of the door and down the hallway faster then light.  
********  
Kat looked at the wall like zomibe. He's gone. He's never coming back... You never got the marry him... Never even engaged like Izzy and Kat. "Lucky Bitch." Izzy looked up from his laptop with confused tired eyes. He didn't look long and returned to his work witha sort for angry look. D-Chan knew Kat meant her. She could see the way Kat looked at her ringed hand in contempt.   
"D-Chan... hon come here." Izzy said looking at the computer. "Oh yes... D-Chan HON! Come to your dearly beloved Izzy!" Kat mocked. D-Chan looked at her strangly as if hurt but to defound to understand. "Yes! Izzy dropp the laptop and fuck her right on his couch! HE'S DEAD WE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE IN HIS HOUSE!" Kat screamed! Izzy stared in shock. D-Chan was already crying, "Kat... I know it hurts you and it hurts me too. But please don't be like this!" Kat glared, "How could you know how I feel! You didn't love him." D-Chan shook her head, "I loved him like a brother."   
Kat screamed, "YOU AREN'T CAPABALE OF LOVE! YOU CAN'T LOVE IZZY YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!" D-Chan turned white as she walked towareds Kat, "You have no right to..." *SMACK* "I have every right!" D-Chan was whiter then poweder except the red spot on her face. She ran out the door crying as she held her face. Izzy put the laptop to the floor. Kat looked at him in confusion as he walked up to her face to the floor eyes closed. He looked up like batman did on his old reruns. *SMACK* Kat was on the floor in shock. What?! This isn't Izzy. "This is going to be a trying time... after this we will NEVER be the same... I have never hit a woman in my life... but I am forced to now... You act like no lady. This isn't you and what you just did justifies that we can't be around you like this... I suggest you take your anger out in the digital world with Matt's digimon and vice. Or you should get lost... We will not tolerate dehavior like yours... and I mean we as Matt's life long friends. Make the best of his death or die trying."  
Kat sneared, "Excellent choice of words..." Izzy didn't stay he picked up his stuff and the stuff D-Chan had left behind. Kat got up only to notice Izzy was gone.   
  
Palomon was hiding from Mimi in the Digital World where she met her beloved Gabumon and Kat. Both were venting out their anger about Matt's death on innocent objects, "Poor Gekomon..." Palomon shrugged. "Hey Gabumon? Kat?" The Gekomon ran away in frieght. They looked at me glaring. "Oh! Palomon... Dear I need you right now!" Palomon sighed, "I'm sorry Gabumon... Mimi's taking to much out of me now..." Gabumon glared, "Bitch! Why do you stay with her... why do you still call her a master..."   
"I hear something..." Kat said one large cat ear twitching. "HAAAARRRRROOO." something screamed preicing the air. None of them saw Weredramon come over the rocks till it knocked Kat over and slid across the floor with her. Kat screamed trying to claw the gaint man/digimon off her. "HHHAAAARRRROOOOOOO!" The wolf screamed again. "HOWLING BLASTER!" Gabumon shouted. The thing rolled off Kat. She pulled out the digivice. The bright blue light engulfed the creature...   
  
Matt helped Izzy straightin his tie again. "I'm not ready for this!" Izzy teared. Matt laughed, "You weren't ready for the bachlor party... but you lived through that one... Don't worry you'll be fine Izzy." Izzy nodded thinking about how JOe, Tk, Matt, Tai, Cody, Davis, and Ken had tied him up and locked him in a room with a box. A VERY big box. Izzy was scared of the fact that he knew it was a stripper... but he enjoied every bit of the show when he found out that the stripper was D-Chan doing him a free show.   
Matt pushed him, "Wipe that grin off your face... You'll get more of that show tonight..." Izzy laughed as he got ready for the wedding.   
  
I'll kill Izzy first... I told him that since he dumped me I would find someone better and that I would marry before him... Then I'll kill D-Chan for just being her... I'll kill Matt for spilling the beans to thoughs three. I'll kill Joe for denying me sex! I'll kill Gabumon for protecting Palomon... my little sex slave from me! (Mimi fans... turn away no for you won't like what I do to that girl!)  
  
Izzy look at her, "I do." The preacher spoke the words to D-Chan she nodded, "I do." "You may now... kiss the bride." Izzy leaned forward taking D-Chan's lips into his. "I love you." He whispered gently to her where no one could hear him but her.  
Matt and Kat had gone with D-Chan and Izzy to the same lodging but got a different room leaving the newly wed enjoy themselves.   
Matt had finally got over the fact he was half digimon. Of course now he thoguht, nothing can stop me from marryig Kat! We're both different now... It's not a human and a freak... it's a freak and a freak. He didn't like thinking about it that way but it was true. "I love you Kat." Matt said craddiling her naked body. "You know... I can't believe your family took your reencarnation so smoothly..." Kat said spreading her legs open again for him to enter her. "I know... but families of digidestined are never simple... little things like this are nothing compared to saving the world..." She laughed, "Your right... It's just strange... I'm a cat and in your digivolution you're a dog!"   
Izzy shouted as he shot his speed into his wife for the first time without a condom. Yes there were time that they didn't bring condom and had sex but it was never from the front. He collapsed on top of her in the dark panting. "Izzy..." She called to him. "Um?" he said rolling on his back next to her. "Do you think I'll get pregnant tonight..." He smiled, "I know we both really want children..." He looked at the shadow he thought had passed by the window... a shiver ran up his spine, "but I think... I need to handle something first."   
D-Chan was scared she had seen the shadow too. She held Izzy down, "NO..." She pointed at the object. Izzy nodded, "Don't worry..." The light flicked on, "My... my you two already at it... Izzy your remember I told you I would kill you if you married before me..." Izzy nodded holding D-Chan behind him, "Oh... D-Chan will have to die for hearing about me rape Palomon." D-Chan shivered, "I... Mimi don't hurt him..."   
"You're right... get up here..." D-Chan looked at Izzy as she pulled away from him. He didn't want her to get away from him, "D-Chan... don't please..." She shooked her head, "Digidestined never have a normal life... This is isn't nothing compared to saving the whole world... Matt told me that one time before he died and came back." She was already off the bed walking backwards towards Mimi. "No... Matt was wrong. Now to me your life is more important then all others." D-Chan began to cry as she took a step forward. "No... You come with me!" Mimi giggled pulling D-Chan back bringing a hidden knife into view against D-Chan's neck.   
Mimi began to thrill herself with D-Chan's body. "No... Please Mimi stop!" Mimi groaned, "No... I havn't gotten it any from anyone since... last month." D-Chan cried as she came on Mimi's hands as she collapsed to the floor. Mimi's smile wiped off her face when she heard a loud howl, "HAAAAAAAAARRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!" Izzy ran to D-Chan holding her close as Mimi ran from the Weredramon.   
Mimi ran in the snow only to run into the farmiliar feet of Tai Kaimaya and his second in command Davis," We've decided." Tai said. Mimi crawled back, "Decided what?" Davis didn't look at his ex-lover whom he knew was crazy but he couldn't help but like her, "We've decided that we can no longer live with the darkness in the Digidestined free... we could control ours... why not you?" Mimi grinned at Davis, "Senecerity is so overrated." "HHAAAARRRRRRRROOOOOO!" The howl rang out again. Mimi ran forward only to be stopped by both of them, "We decided... you have to die..." Davis said with no love in his eyes.  
Weeks later after Mimi's funeral Davis anounced his engagment with his long time girlfriend just as Joe, Willis, and Micheal did. Cody introduced his lover to everyone and Ken announced that him and his wife Yolei were having a baby. Joe came forward about Mimi even raping him. Palomon had had a digiegg by Gabumon and Matt asked Kat for her hand in Marriage. D-Chan didn't get pregnant from Izzy that night and she wasn't to get back in bed with anyone just yet after Mimi had raped her as well but together her Joe and Izzy were helping her out of her shock.   
After a year D-Chan had had a baby girl Yolei was on her second son. Tai was a father to a baby girl. Kari was engaged to Tk and Cody spent the night with his lover after his grandfather passed away. Everyone was happy... Mimi had left scars but they worn and were nearly gone now... The digidestined missed the child Mimi but they had choosen to distroy the older Mimi. Matt carried out that sentence and simply had said, "An eye for an eyes... a death for a death. We do what we need to save the ones we love and the world."   
  
Well... I guess this was sorta one of my best except the fact I got tried of Mimi and someone made me hate her real bad in a story so I decided to knock her off in this chapter.  
D-Chan 


End file.
